Heero knows and Duo's secret is not safe2
by Serenity Maxwell
Summary: Heero finds Duo out and now things are comeing out. 1X2 story, angels and demons, most know the drill from the last one.
1. Chapter 1

No title yet!

It's another short one shot! Yep, I am chatting online and being board 'til full metal alchemist comes on. I hate being with nothing to do later at night but home work that I have like all week to do! Sadly I don't own any thing other then the plot for this fiction.

Summery: I'll put one in when I get the story done… just like my title, I don't have one yet. Lol!

Summery 2: a basic 1X2 get together angels and gods fiction. R&R (read and review!)

Heero finds out and Duo's secret is not so safe…..

Duo Maxwell was in the shower washing his long luxurious chestnut brown hair. He had been on a five day mission without a working shower, living out of his Gundam and an abandoned building by an OZ base on L2. Getting his hair clean felt good as it felt like he was washing away all the bad memories he had been forced to relive involuntary. Even the uncaring, unemotional Heero Yuy had told him he looked like he wasn't doing well.

He turned off the shower and stepped out to towel off. Finally getting his hair relatively dry and wrapping the fluffy black towel around his slim muscled waist, he came out of the shower and into the room he and Heero shared. Duo sat on his bed and began to brush out his hair, letting the action sooth his frazzled nerves further. The others had dismissed his unusual attitude for being tired and worn out; when in truth……it was really how he was.

In truth, the 'happy act' he had was a mask, a fake, a façade. He didn't know if he could keep it you after that last mission. Seeing that church again didn't help at all. He got up to pull on a pair of black boxers and wife beater, before sitting back on the bed to braid his hair.

Duo only got half way through braiding his hair when sleep finally claimed him for the first time in five days. As he slept, traitorous tears escaped his eyes.

Heero Yuy walked up the stair at 11 pm that night. He knew Duo must have fallen asleep after he herd the shower turn off at 4:18 that afternoon and the braided baka had not been down after words. He could tell that Duo was exhausted as soon as he saw him come through the door to the safe house they were all staying at. He wanted nothing more to do then run to Duo, carry him up-stairs and make him lay down when he had laid eyes on him and the way he had looked. That braided pilot had a way of making him go soft when he wasn't careful.

Heero opened up the door and turned on a small table light in the room on the little night end table just inside the door. When he did, the room lit with a soft white glow and he could see Duo asleep on his bed curled up into a ball.

Heero walked over to him and saw his friend had his hair only half done. He silently grabbed a black hair tie from the night stand and tied of where Duo had left off, as he had no idea how to braid hair at all in the first place. Heero moved to the other side of the bed to lift Duo's legs onto the bed so he could sleep better. After finally moving the young light boy, Heero looked up to his face and looked on it with concern.

'Tear stains.' he thought as his hand lifted on its own accord to brush the tracks from the sleeping Duo's face. 'Why though?' was his last thought before he left the room to go down into the kitchen with his laptop.

"Okay now," Heero spoke quietly aloud, for he was alone," I need to find something that would make Duo so upset after seeing L2 again……"

Heero typed furiously on his laptop, if it were possible to cause smoke from key strokes, it think Heero would have done it. He had tried looking up for any record of Duo on the L2 system, assuming that the boy had been born there. Finding no trace, he looked through the other colonies data banks. Nothing.

"Where could I find you koi…?" Heero spoke once more. He had become rather fond of the boy since they had first met when he had shot him. Love at first shot, Heero had come to think of it as. It was hard to tell if Duo felt the same way too as he seemed to be very good at guarding how he really felt.

As a last resort, Heero hacked into the Doctor's files to find information on Duo. The only place he was sure to find something. With some sort of luck, as few may call it, Heero found a data page on Duo by G.

Name: Unknown (refuses DNA test to find out)

Given name: Duo Damien Maxwell (AN: I just decided to give him a middle name)

Age: approximately 17 at the time

The usual height, weight, hair color, eye color and such were there as well, but Heero skipped down to the part he really wanted….

Background: Duo was found at about age 12 aboard my ship as a stowaway after penetrating deep into my security systems. I had taken to calling him Maxwell's little demon, but he is all right Shinigami when closely watched and told of his past….

It has come to my understanding that the Maxwell Church and the street gang known famously through L2 as 'Solo's group' or 'Thieving Demons' as few liked to call them, were heavily involved. I have come to an understanding that Duo is also a walking symbol of his past and the devastation on L2 was the main thing that helped to fuel this boy with no family's need to be involved in the war. I placed him on this side…….

Heero had no more need to read the rest as he got a bit of information that he wanted. Now he could conduct more of a search on his secret love.

First, Heero looked up Solo's gang and found close to nothing other then they were a band of orphans that were the best thieves on all of L2.….which said a lot as L2 had some of the best thieves in the while Colony's and Earth. Other then that, nothing had come up on its members or anything, but the Maxwell Church, was yet again, mentioned. Apparently, they had taken in quite a few of the kids from that gang after a plague had gone through the area.

Heero's next and last search item of the night was the Maxwell Church as Duo seemed to have strong connections with it. Sights upon sights popped up in the search engine. So many that Heero had to clear many web sights from the options. Finally getting his options down to only a few he clicked on one sight that said in summary: the reports said no one got out, I say someone did…..

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heero inquired before entering the sight.

Upon opening the page he could only scroll and stair.

The home page was filled with different images he had seen in the news paper Odin Lowe had shone him when he was about five. The horrid images of the famous church massacre on L2. Bodies of young children and church hands, priests and nuns, were all over the wreckage of the church. No words were seen at all until the bottom of the main screen.

**_MAIN SURVIOR? REPORTS PROOF OF THE CHILD WHO LIVED_**

Heero clicked on the tab for proof that someone had survived the horrible federation bombing. There was a vid. link and it had subtitle options.

Heero tentatively click on the link.

The screen flickered in bad resolution, but you could clearly make out two people were talking.

Man: You told me about what happened before and I was wondering if you would say it on video for proof?

Boy: Why?

Man: It's a fascination that I have. I am trying to compile proof that someone really did make it out alive that day. Could you help me? I will let you disappear as asked if you do. If not I will have to turn you into an orphanage by law.

Boy: Fine you old man. My Name is Duo. That is all. No last or middle name. I was living at the Maxwell Church with Father Maxwell and Sister Helen before the place got bombed. 'the boy began crying and slightly sobbing at this point but went on' The only reason why I am recounting what happened is so that someone will know what really happened that day.

Duo went on to explain about the rebels who were staying at the church and why he had left. He told about how he had found the church in ruins and found the two people he loved most dead or dieing. Heero was shocked that Duo had been the one to live through that. There had always been speculation that a boy had lived, someone had lived. By the end of Duo's little speech however he said something that caught Heero's attention.

"I am the God of Death. I was brought here to cause it, but have killed those I love with power that is out of check. My true name is Shinigami and I will show you what I mean if you don't believe me…….I am Shinigami."

Heero got chills. Duo's 'well kept' secret. Heero knew the truth about Duo more in full now. He had known that Duo was not normal, as none of the Gundam boys were. He himself was an angel, as was Quatre, and Trowa. Wufie was a God of Justice and War in his own right, banished to a mortal life for three reincarnations by the almighty head God. That had left Duo out of the circle. Finding out Duo was Shinigami mad perfect sense to Heero though. The love of mortals, the jokes, the disturbingly dead, haunted and evil look in his eyes during battle, all the chatter…… everything was beginning to add up.

Heero shut down his laptop for the night and went to bed, planning to confront Duo in the morning with not only what he knew but the fact that he loved the braided Shini the moment he knew he existed with all his heart.

Duo stirred quietly in bed, stretching his sore arms and legs out. He slowly sat up and started to wake up a little more registering it was 5 am. Way too early for him but he knew he had slept a long time by the way he felt. A dreamless sleep that he was grateful for. He gently got up and made it out the door with out waking Heero up, only something he or Trowa could do. He made it out of the hallway were all the rooms were and out to his gundam with out being seen.

It was after he had begun to climb up Deathscythe that he realized that his hair was only half braided. Getting up and finally settling on his open cockpit, he undid the tie and secured his hair in a half loop, not wanting to undo the frazzled part only to re-braid it this early.

His poor gundam needed some minor repairs, so Duo set to working on those until he was sure food would be ready that morning.

Duo was working on the inside of one of the panels of his gundam when he herd the unmistakable steeps of Heero come in. he shrugged it off as he stuck one tool in his half braid and pulled out another form it's slightly messy confines.

He herd the oddest thing next, the sound of bid feathery wings coming his way. Duo was puzzled as he had not herd that sound from another for a long time. Thinking it could be one of his many Godly or angelic companions he stuck his head out of the panel, violet eyes scanning towards the ground. Poor Duo, he thought that maybe at least one of his former friends would have come to visit him in this form. He sighed and went back to work on his gundam before he herd Heero land on top and walk towards him.

"Hey Heero." Duo said without looking up.

"Duo we need to talk." Heero said flatly, try for the first time in a very long time to void his voice of the emoting he felt.

"Can it wait until I have this wire hooked up?" Duo replied looking up at Heero before his eyes got the size of saucers. "Holy Heero, you have wings!"

"I know."

"What are you doing with wings!" duo was going to fall over from shock if Heero didn't give him a logical answer.

"I'm an angel."

"Well that makes sense." Duo shrugged, he knew lots of angels. "But the question is why are you telling me?"

"Well I know your Shinigami."

"How did you find that out!" Duo screeched practically.

Heero's eyes actually softened as he explained about the web sight. When he finished, he asked Duo a question that he really wanted an answer to. "What do you look like when you turn into him? I mean this is what I look like, but I don't know what you like…."

'He sounds nervous.' Duo thought. 'I guess I can give him the show…' Duo looked Heero over for a second before responding out loud. "Sure, why not. You might want to stand back a little though." Duo suggested before getting up and out of the small panel he had been in.

Heero stepped slightly back while Duo moved a little bit away as well. Heero watched in anticipation as Duo closed his eyes and began to glow a startlingly close violet color like his eyes. Duo's wife beater had dissolved leaving his bear pale chest with slight, small black markings of his rank, expanded from the tiny tattoo that he had always had in the center of his back. A pitch black open trench coat materialized as black feathered wings sprouted from his back gracefully, with no wince of pain that came with a new godling. His boxers were covered over by black pants that fit nicely to his frame. Bear feet remained and his cross that had been hidden shown with renewed luster and shine. His hair lengthened, fixed itself, and braided down to almost his feet. Finally his scythe materialized and it was quite a sight. It was a silver and onyx scythe with engravings on the ancient angelic writings. Finally his eyes opened to reveal shining violet, literally shining before Duo had to mentally had to dim them.

"Well?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"I knew there was a reason why I loved you more then your babble." Heero was know fully expressional to Duo in his voice and actions.

"W-w-what?" Duo stuttered going over to Heero.

"I said I love you." Heero reached out and hugged Duo.

"I love you too." Duo sealed the love between Shini and an angel with a kiss.

The End

AN: Please for the love of Shinigami review! Please?


	2. Chapter 2

By Popular demand! Chapter two for the 1X2 of Heero finds out! I know I own none of the characters and now you know too. This may be a song chapter slightly, maybe some Duo singing along to music, I really don't know until I write it, as this is all free hand and not thought out before being put down. Lol. On with my pathetic little story!

Chapter Two: Duo and Heero's Sing-A-Long

AN: so it did become a song chappy. Lol.

It was a long time before Duo and Heero parted on top on Deathscythe Hell, but when they finally did, they were happy. They didn't really need to change their rooming around as he and Heero already shared a room. Heero said he would go and wait for him to finish the repairs he needed to make and left the hanger. Duo was now humming happily in the small open access panel of his gundam.

"I'm in love….oooooooooohhhhhhhh, ahhhhhhhhhhh. Now I'm a believer." Duo sang as he got out of the confined space and leapt down off his gundam's shoulder. Upon entering the kitchen and seeing Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei he gave a true ear to ear smile.

"Morning!" he announced.

Trowa just gave a nod as Quatre smiled at him over his tea. Wufei responded, while looking confusedly at Duo. "What has you up so early, baka? Why are you so utterly bouncy this early in the morning?"

"For your information Wuffles," Duo said on his way out the door to get to his and Heero's room, "I am in love."

"Onna." Wufei muttered before taking a sip of his coffee and standing to leave the room to go out to do his daily practice.

Duo bounced up to his and Heero's room only to find that Heero was in the shower with the door locked as usual.

"What to do?" Duo looked around the room puzzled.

He didn't feel like reading from his real stash. The boys would all be amazed he read authors like Robert Frost, Shakespeare, Robin McKinley, Mark Twain, Edgar Allen Poe, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He didn't want to do scythe practice, as he might chop something in half.

'Don't think Heero would like that too much…' he thought.

Finally he settled on the small radio they had on his dresser. Walking over he turned in on. It was an old Kenny Chesney song that he hadn't heard in a really long time, as he listened mostly to rock when in listening range and a little classical when not.

_the song, she thinks my tractor's sexy begins to play_

Duo began to sing-a-long as he danced around the room.

_the chorus sounds_

Heero had just come out of the bathroom, fully dressed in his green tank and some blue jeans, to find his new lover dancing around the room and singing to a really peculiar but good old country song. He just leaned against the door frame and smiled, content on watching Duo for as long as he put on the little show. Then for good measure he shut the door and sat on the floor as to try and not be seen by Duo.

_the next verse is up as Duo is enjoying himself danceing around the room_

Duo slowed his movements for the verse, but was still quite animated with his hips swaying and spinning around, eyes closed. Heero had to hold back laughter as he watched Duo really get into the chorus. Duo had such a wonderful voice, he thought smiling.

_the songs ending plays on loud  
_

Duo stopped for a moment before the next song came on, not even realizing that Heero was out of the shower.

Another Kenny song had come on and he was ecstatic, he loved Kenny's stuff, as did Heero surprisingly.

_she don't know she is beautiful starts to play and it gets to the chorus once_

Duo began to stair as Heero was now the one singing along. His heavenly voice seemed to carry over the music making Duo turn around and look at him. Heero just had a wide smile on his face.

_the next time the chorus is played and the two are haveing a grand time_

Little did they know, but both voices had carried over and into the kitchen and out into the yard where Wufei had been practicing. Curiosity had gotten the better of them when a new voice began to sing. They knew that Duo's was the first, but the new husky velvet voice was new to them. They went quietly to the open door of Heero and Duo's room and stood there with their mouths gapping.

_the next set of chorus lines come up and the two are really into the grove of the song_

Quarter was ready to laugh and Wufei was stunned as Duo just picked up the song, now ending, with Heero making a very nice complement to Heero's under used voice. Trowa seemed to be the only smart one, as he pulled out a video cam and began recording as fast as he could. After all, how many opportunities are you going to get like this.

_the two ended with the music, happy as medow larks  
_  
When the song ended the three boys at the door clapped and whistled. Heero turned around and gave them his patented glare of death.

"That was amazing." Quatre said, almost laughing from the sight Duo made with his mouth hanging open.

Trowa just turned off his cam and vowed to make lots of copies before turning to leave.

Wufei just looked at the two. "You two are a couple?" he questioned, aragince in his voice as usual.

"What is it to you Chang?" Heero questioned.

"I'm so happy for you two." Quatre gushed before leaving.

"Singing onna's." Wufei muttered, the last to leave.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Duo questioned.

"Our next mission." Heero responded.

"Another one. Do they ever end?" Duo looked like he could kill after hearing that they had another mission. "What is it this time?" he dared to ask.

"01 and 02 are to go on an observation mission for 5-10 days before meeting up with the others to do an information infiltration." Heero stated smiling as he explained it.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Duo said jumping at the opportunity that now presented itself. "Lets get packing."

"No gundam mission." Heero told him.

"Good, can we fly there then?" Duo asked.

"Whatever you want koi." Heero leaned over and kissed Duo before starting to pack his things.

THE END. THERE IS NO MORE!

The songs belong to the great Kenny Chesney! i had to remove the lyrics because i guess it violated a code or something. i hope just mentioning the songs is ok. i didn't really use the lyrics, just the tieles. read and review please!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter for this story! sobs I lost the original chapter that I had because the net had to take it off. sobs I apologize if this is not as good as the last chapter 3 for this story was, but I hope it will do. I am going to try to keep the similarities that I can remember, but a lot of it will change unfortunately.

Disclaimer:

Duo: Say it,

Heero: You know you have to.

Serenity Maxwell: I have to?

Duo: Yes! I like you NOT being in trouble better. I mean you got this kicked off for lyrics!

SM: But I didn't know it was going to happen, I mean I have seen other fictions with lyrics that are not there on. Granted I cannot name them.

Heero: So what do you say?

SM: I don't own the characters of Gundam Wing or anything legally associated with it. grumbles-stupid getting my story removed and me not having a file for this chappy

On to the re-make!

Chapter 3 - Safe……

Heero soared calmly through the sky and around the clouds. Joys presence was only shown by the slight light in his eyes and the small smirk on his face. A joy and peace that was short lived as Shinigami tore through the clouds, streaming past his boyfriend with a maniac smile on his face. He calmed and settled into flight just below Heero on his back.

"'Ro?" Duo questioned.

"Yes Duo?"

"Thanks for letting us fly. I sooooooo needed this." Duo replied giving Heero a trademark grin.

"I couldn't tell." Heero retorted.

A look of shock passed over Duo's face. "Did you just make a sarcastic remark? I could have sworn I just heard you make one. The world is going to end."

"Baka." Heero stated and looked beyond Duo.

Heero began his decent followed by Duo. Once on the ground they both promptly hid their wings and continued on foot to the little broken down house and the little shack that accompanied it. They both went into the house to inspect their lodgings for the while they were on the mission.

"Man, this place is a dump,. Even compared to the places I was in on L2, and that is saying a lot." Duo commented as he looked around.

Heero just gave his usual 'Hn' and continued to look around. He noticed there were no internet jacks he thought he should check out the shed that was outside.

"Hey Heero," Duo interrupted him mid thought.

"What koi?"

"I am going to go outside. I am still really wound up and I really don't want to break stuff in here. Besides I can set up a perimeter too." Duo said getting out the rickety old door before Heero.

"Alright." Heero said finally, going into the shed with his laptop. He knew full well that the doctors would not send them on a mission in an area without a hook up to contact them on.

Heero was inside the shed hooking up his computer to a very old internet jack that looked like it needed replacing desperately. He continued to jack in and hook into the cams and mic.s that Duo was setting up. He also hooked up the emergency precaution as well. By the time he got to the last camera, cam 13, he found a slightly amusing sight. Duo was making faces at the cam with his scythe leaned on a tree. Heero gave a little smirk and a small chuckle before finishing. After looking too see if there were any messages, Heero took to digging through his pack to see what he had to cook for dinner. He could always send Duo out hunting too.

'Well it looks like I have enough in here for now and Duo will have more. At some point we may have to catch something or go without. That wouldn't be uncommon and we can take it. Just try to avoid it. Although Duo and hunting may prove to be a bad combination.' Heero continued to think about the possibilities in that department when a loud crash sounded through the area.

Heero rushed out of the shed to see Duo looking down at a tree looking like he was contemplating how to put the poor dead thing back up.

"What happened?" Heero questioned looking slightly annoyed.

"Nothin' much… well, sort of." Duo paused. " IsortofaccadentalycaughtthetreewithmyscytheandIcutitdownIreallydidn'tmeanititjustsortofhappened!" Duo exclaimed in a rush of one breath.

"Chill out Duo and breath." Heero tried to calm the braided pilot.

"Well what if I was heard?" the normally unconcerned boy asked.

"I doubt you were herd lover." Heero replied walking over to Duo and leading him into the shed.

"Well, this place for a safe house doesn't feel to safe to me." Duo told him.

"It is perfectly.." Heero was cut off.

"Come out with your hands up!" was called out, effectively silencing Heero mid sentence.

The two boys walked out after Heero pushed the button for the precaution. On the way out Duo looked at Heero.

" Safe huh?" Duo just kind of gave Heero a cross look before going into the light with Heero.

The two boys were taken away without much of a fight.

Back with the other three

Wufei's laptop beeped wildly on the counter before he opened it to find two messages. One from Duo and one from Heero.

To: 05

From:02

Please bring laptop and Deathscythe Hell along with Wing.

Wufei was positively perplexed as to why he go that e-mail until he opened 01's.

To:05

From:01

Please see video attachment.

Wufei shrugged and opened up the file. The file was the video of the capture of the two pilots. Wufei slammed his laptop closed and took off down the hall towards the gundam hanger.

"Trowa! Quatre! Move it! We have to go!" he called.

"What is going on?" Quatre asked looking at the frantic Wufei.

"Auto program your Gundams and get in the car. I will explain it to you on the way."

END CHAPTER 3

AN: I hope you liked this one almost as much as you liked the first one. Please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Maybe not.

AN: as usual I own nothing but the plot and ideas in this story. The characters are not mine. Warning for some language content.

LAST TIME IN CHAPTER 3! BUM BUM BUMMMMMMMM (couldn't resist.)

Heero and Duo have been captured! By who….maybe we will find out this chapter. Wufei, Quatre and Trowa know, but will they be in time to save the two from whatever has them?

Lets find out!

On to the real new stuff………

"What is it Wufei?" Quatre asked as Wufei careened the car off road to where the last transmission had been broadcast.

"They have Heero and Duo!" He screamed back.

"I knew we should have never let them go alone with them being all hyped up over everything like that. Duo can be quite the distraction even when he is not trying." Trowa commented.

Wufei finally stopped in front of a small shack that had fresh bullet holes in it. "We're here." he said quietly, getting out of the car.

The three boys quietly looked around the area, checking top to bottom for any clue as to who had taken their two comrades.

"Ummmmm …… guys!" Quatre called to them. "I think you might want to see this." he said holding up an arm band of some kind.

Wufei and Trowa ran over to Quatre, who was sitting on the ground starring at the band.

"Well what is it Winner?" Wufei asked gruffly.

Quatre held up the arm band to reveal its bright pink color with the initials done in white fancy cursive letters. RDP.

"RDP?" Wufei questioned.

"Relena Dorlin Peacecraft." Trowa deadpanned.

With Heero and Duo

The two boy were locked in some sort of gundanium room with only a door, two beds, and a small secluded urinal in the back left corner. Heero was on one bed trying to think of a way out as usual while Duo was ready to break down the walls and slit the persons throat who had gotten in the way of the mission he and Heero had been on.

"You better let us out, you bastards, or your going to rue the day you did this to Shinigami!" Duo yelled and banged on the door, making dents the shape of his fists in it.

"How come you have not done something then?" Heero questioned , looking over at Duo.

"Shinigami rules of being human, or at least on the mortal plane living." Duo sighed and went over to sit next to Heero.

"What would those be?" Heero questioned him. "They may be similar to mine."

"Well.." Duo was about to tell him when he was cut off by the door opening to reveal a soldier.

"You with the braid." She pointed at Duo. "Come with me."

Duo looked at Heero and received a nod to go ahead. Duo got up wordlessly, kissed Heero on the forehead and left with the solider.

As soon as Duo had left the room another woman entered. "Hello lover." she purred making Heero twitch. " Miss me?"

"Get away from me Relena." Heero spat. "Why he let you out is beyond me, but I want you to stay away from me."

"Why angel is that any way to treat to woman who has your mortal friend tied up in the next room awaiting my order for him to be killed if I wish it?" she replied.

"Always assuming Relena. As usual." Heero retorted.

" How so?" she asked going over to stand by the small bed.

"Duo is far from mortal."

"Your bluffing." she smirked. " If you marry me, then I will let him go."

"Never, God should have never let you out of purgatory."

"He happens to like me Heero. Why you use your real name on this plane is way past me." she side noted.

All of a sudden screams were heard from the next room.

TBC…. A three parter! Ooohhhhhh. Lol. I will update when I have the time.

Reviews! I would love to see some please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Disclaimer:

SM: I do not own Gundam Wing, I only own the plot idea used in this story and I have no ownership over any other aspect…well maybe additional characters that have never existed before, but other then that…

Trowa: Can we get on with the story now?

SM: Oh yah! On to part three of the same basic scenario!

Last time in chapter four……

"Never, God should have never let you out of purgatory."

"He happens to like me Heero. Why you use your real name on this plane is way past me." she side noted.

All of a sudden screams were heard from the next room.

Now on to the new stuff again! Yah!

Screaming came loudly from what sounded like was pain from and individual.

"Sounds like my guards are having a bit of fun with Duo. Maybe they'll kill him and save me the trouble of even giving the order." Relena smirked.

"What position did God give you this time, as you seem to drift from job to job up there?" Heero questioned with good reason.

"Wow, you asking questions? The mortal plane must be getting to you Heero. God assigned me to be the guide to the gates, a form of death under Shinigami you could say. That is why I have the power to snuff the life from your annoying mortal friend." Relena just smiled and sauntered over closer to Heero.

"I think," Heero said as the screams be came clear now that they stopped coming from a certain braided individual and from a chorus of others, "your boss is not going to be happy with your work, Azrael (Angel of Death) now right? You're an Azrael, like you used to be Graveel (Angel of Peace) before you were sent to purgatory for dealing with Satan on the take over Heaven about a millennia ago. " Heero mussed.

"Why would Shinigami care if I killed this brat?" Relena spat. "Who cares if I failed as an angel of peace, I will bring it to this world with you and get back my position." She ragged.

"Well for one," Heero noticed the screams had stopped, "Shini has zero tolerance for needless killing. Also," Heero was cut short by the sight of a very pissed Shinigami in the doorway with glowing violet eyes.

"For two," Shinigami said drawing Relena's attention from Heero. "I do not take very kindly to people who try to kill me because they think I am mortal when I roam this plane. Demon or not, I am the God of Death and an Azrael trying to kill me does not go over well." Shinigami stepped closer to Relena making her sweat.

"Sir," Relena bowed to Shinigami, "I would never try to kill you, only prove my worthiness in your eyes as a new servant."

"Do you know of me on this plane?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I was not informed you were here Sir." Relena looked up at him to find him almost laughing.

"Koi," Heero went up to Shinigami "we can always find another peace maker if you wish, would not be hard and I am sure God would understand." Heero placed a hand on Shini's shoulder.

"God was well to let you be an angel under the guidance of Machidiel (Angel of Courage), but I think you are right Heero, we can find another." Shini looked to Relena. "Care to guess who I am on this plane?"

Relena was caught off guard by this. "I have no clue Shinigami Sir." She gave Heero and death look. "Heero seems to have a fondness for you though."

"That gives you no clues." Shini's black robes bellowed in a wind only he could feel.

"No sir." Relena looked confused.

"Then I will show you before I send you back to purgatory where you belong." Shinigami closed his eyes and his entire body began to be covered in violet and black strips of power, hiding him completely. When things finally cleared, there stood Duo with his wings, scythe, glowing violet eyes, and whipping chestnut braid. "Duo Maxwell, Shinigami himself here to send you to purgatory Relena. Trying to kill me was the last straw and I am bound by no rules that say I cannot send you there."

Relena was taken back and was sent screaming in that high pitched annoying voice into the purgatory void.

"Nice one koi." Heero actually smiled at Duo as Duo reverted back to human form. His form was littered with small injuries and a few burns. " We should get you first aid though."

Just then there was the sound of shooting in the hallway and in busted Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. Quatre was speechless to see the two and Trowa just nodded to them. Wufei choose to yell at them.

"Let's go! We have a car outside and we need to get out of here, we are going to blow this place in ten minutes!" With that he took off.

All five boys got out of the base and away before hearing the explosion in the distance.

"So are you two ok?" Quatre asked, but he go no reply.

When he realized we was not going to get one, he looked back to find Duo and Heero asleep on the back seat. "See you at the house then." Quatre chuckled as they sped off to one of his mansions.

END CHAPTER 5!

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all! Back by some kind of demand, however small, here is the next chapter in a story I thought would have ended in chapter one.

Disclaimer: no matter ho hard I wish, the g-boys do not belong to me at all.

last time

All five boys got out of the base and away before hearing the explosion in the distance.

"So are you two ok?" Quatre asked, but he got no reply.

When he realized we was not going to get one, he looked back to find Duo and Heero asleep on the back seat. "See you at the house then." Quatre chuckled as they sped off to one of his mansions.

AND NOW, on to the story. giggles

Duo awoke to the darkness of his own room. The black curtains had been drawn over the huge window, and the fact that none of his dim wall lights were on made it that much darker.

He preferred it that way at times.

He sat up uneasily, falling back onto his soft feathery bed. He soon realized that he had bandages over majority of his body. Medications for cuts and buns, and also by the stiffness in his midsection, he had been bound for the broken ribs he suffered.

"So, you're awake nom hmm Shinigami? My dear Shini." A voice said from the dark corner of his room.

Duo shot a glare to the corner. "Who are you?"

Relena stepped from the corner and into a bit more lighted area for the weakened Duo to see, a malicious smile on her face. "No Heero here to protect you."

"I sent you to purgatory!" Duo seethed.

"That is where I am, this is nothing more then my last spell being carried out my former boss."

"Glad to know you're locked up." Duo smiled at her apparition.

"And you'll be glad to know that your powers will be inaccessible for the next two days and you'll be in pain for both days as a normal human. Normal, no powers to help you heal even." She began to fade.

"You also forget I was tampered with as a pilot and it will be through in a day and I will have my powers back 24 hours after the pain recedes. Besides," Duo smirked, "you're still in purgatory and I still have Heero here with me."

"Why you little b…" Relena faded out just as Heero opened the door to Duo's room.

"Duo, your up." Heero walked over to his bed side.

"Yah, to bad Rena had one more trick up her sleeve." Duo cringed.

"What did she do to you?" Heero's worry was showing as he sat down on Duo's bedside.

"I've been striped for 48 hours. Means I'll feel all these real good for at least 24."

"Then get some rest, I'll be here when u wake up." Heero leaned in and kissed Duo's forehead.

"I love you 'Ro." Duo Feel asleep promptly.

"And I you, Shini." Heero lay next to Duo on the bed so he would be there asa he promised, when Duo got up.

End chapter.

Sorry it was so short. I am going to try to make the next longer.

SM


	7. Chapter 7

HI! Look, I am doing an update! But I am sorry to inform all you wonderful readers that this will be the last chapter. Please do not be sad or demand another as that only worked with the first chapter. This was designed to be a one shot after all. That and I really need to work on other stories that I have going and this is one that I can close off now. Hope you like the last chappy!

CHAPTER 7!

The next day was a literal hell for poor Duo. If he was not sleeping, he was in enough pain to scream or cry silently and openly. Heero was by his side all day, tending to the visible wounds and trying to talk and sooth away the inner ones.

The other boys were worried, but knew Heero would be able to take good care of Duo. Wufei had dropped off some books for Heero while Duo would sleep, Trowa brought up some movies for when they were both up and Duo was feeling well, and Quatre would bring in food for the two as the only time Heero would leave Duo would be to use the bathroom.

Day one was just hell. All the screaming from Duo just ripped at Heero's heart. He couldn't seem to do anything to help the poor braided boy.

Day two was much better.

Duo awoke that morning feeling surprisingly well. That is if you could call it morning as it was very much afternoon. One o'clock never looked so good to Duo, even when the war's were on; he never liked the time as much as he did now.

Stretching and feeling no pain, Duo jumped out of bed and ran down stairs. "Guys!" he called. Duo looked form room to room, not finding anyone.

Shaking his head slightly he went into the main living room and sat down. Plopping onto the big soft black chair, he looked up to the ceiling.

"Mortal for one whole day…….mortal…" Duo grumbled and looked around the room. Spotting a book shelf, he got up and wondered over to it.

Scanning the many shelves he skipped right over his usual manga and silly 'onna books' as Wufei would call them. He opted for a book he kept tucked behind his small collection of manga. He had books by several authors and no one had ever seen him read any of them. He had read the one he had picked up, a great book by an author named Dan Brown. He was tempted to get the movie based on the book out, but he enjoyed reading more.

Going back over to the seat he was previously in, Duo got comfortable and began to read his intriguing book.

Duo got tired of sitting and began to read while walking around the house. He went from the reading room to the living room, from there to his room, from there to the dinning room and finally, from there to the kitchen where he found a seat on a stool at the bar. Upon leaning on the bar, Duo noted that he had leaned on some paper. Looking down from his book, Duo saw it was a note.

Duo,

Hey! All four of us went out to get supplies at about 10 this morning; we should be back by 2 at least. Hope you are doing better.

Quatre

'Leave it to Q-ball to leave a note for me.' Duo chuckled and left for the living room to sit down and wait for the guys. He put his book away and turned on the TV.

2 hours later

Heero opened up the door to the house and walking in, followed by Quatre, Trowa, and lastly Wufei. The four of them where weighed down with shopping bags and headed straight for the kitchen. Putting the bags down, Trowa and Quatre began to put things away. Wufei went out the sliding door to the outside pool area to train and Heero went up stairs to check up on Duo.

Heero quietly padded up stairs and opened the door to the room Duo was in as quietly as he could. Sticking his head in, he expected to find Duo there, only he didn't. Heero swung the door wide open and began searching the bedroom. Duo was nowhere to be found.

"DUO!" Heero called frantically through the upstairs.

Heero races down stairs and starts combing room by room and soon winds back up in the kitchen, winded.

"What's wrong?" Quatre asked, he and Trowa putting the last of the stuff away.

"Duo is gone, I need help looking through the west wing and the living room, library, and study in this one." Heero barked out.

"Here." Trowa handed out walkie-talkies.

"Find him, call." Heero nodded.

"Now Heero, you take the first part of the west wing, Trowa, you take the second, and I will cover what is left here." Quatre said.

With that, the group split up.

Quatre looked through the library and the study with no luck and walked straight to the living room. As soon as he set foot in the room, he beeped Heero and Trowa.

"Living room," was all Quatre stated, very quietly.

"What was that Quatre?" Trowa shot back.

"Keep it down," Quatre all but hissed. "He's in the living room."

"Got it." Heero and Trowa simultaneously responded.

Heero and Trowa raced into the living room. Trowa almost bowled poor Quatre over and Heero nearly slammed right into the chair Duo was fast ASLEEP on. Catching their balance, the boys went over to look at the sleeping Shinigami.

"The whole time," Quatre smiled and lead Trowa out of the room before he burst out laughing.

Heero simply sat on the floor in front of the chair, held the end of Duo's braid and slipped off to sleep with him.

THE END!

AN: I am soooooooooooooooooo breaths oooooooooo sorry this is so late. School has been holding me hostage and my last final is tomorrow. Top that off with writers block on all my on going fictions and ideas for new ones and you have a lost writer. laughs I'm so sorry, please review. Oh! Yes, this is the very last chapter, there is no more.


End file.
